kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Ichizoku
The Ichizoku is a family clan with many magical abilities, and were one of the most successful clans until they were massacred by Neisan, a clanmember. History Once, about 5,000 years ago, there was a simple magician who was skilled in enchanting. After suffering an attack by a rebel group with mages, he enchanted his own very eyes so much over the course of years, to the point where it almost became an ability. There, he was able to see mana. That enabled him to see incoming mages that would attack the village, as the rebellion was a small one. The magician got married, and had many children who had the ability to see mana. Soon, this magician, and his wife, died from an enemy country invading and destroying the village with ease. Only the children escaped on a raft. They were out at sea for days, with no food nor water, but thankfully it rained on one of the days, and there was no storm. They were wise not to drink seawater. Finally, the children came across an island with spikes reaching outward. They were novices at aquamancy, but they managed to barely get across the spikes. There, they were safe. They built their homes, and when they became adults, they had children. Thus, the Ichizoku were born. Soon after the Ichizoku were formed, they wrote and enchanted the Ichizoku Enchanting Language. They soon began to study other types of Magic with the books they took with them during their escape. When they were discovered by the Ing, there was soon war. When they realized they could not best the Ichizoku, the Ing soon withdrawed from attacking them, and attacked other mages. War with the Ing The Ichizoku and the Ing went to war for 3 months. The Ing nested in a newly carved-out Ing Hive under the sea. From there, they launched their forces onto the Ichizoku. To counter them, the Ichizoku developed a weapon called the Ingsmasher. It was a giant suit that was enchanted, designed to be operated by two people, in which one person would pilot the suit, and the other would feed mana to the Ingsmasher, fueling it. Instead of hands, it had heavy balls, which would act as hammers, smashing the Ing when they were in physical or liquid form. This machine was very effective against the Ing, which is one of the reasons the Ichizoku won. The pilot would be in the torso, and the fueler in a barrel on the back. The reason the war ended was because the Ichizoku invaded and destroyed the Ing Hive, forcing the Ing to flee. Because their Hive was destroyed, they realized that they could not best the Ichizoku. Therefore, they never bothered them again. Abilities Members of the Ichizoku usually studied their own Magic Art, like how L studied Energy and Matter manipulation. They were usually naturally gifted in their abilities. They were also great at physical combat. One inherited ability the clanmembers get are the Majjikuai, a passive magical ability which allows them to see Mana, or the flow of Magic, allowing them to mimic spells cast by others. The Majjikuai also gifted them with natural rememberance of the spells they mimic, so they can hopefully remember them in times of need. They still need to train in the spells once they've mimiced them once, though. Another inherited ability was only gifted to those who could use magic. It was their unique Enchanting language, in which the Language was enchanted itself so that only those with the blood of the Ichizoku could even hear and read the Language. Those who were outside the clan could never even understand the language, for it'd only appear gibberish to them and scribbles on a page. It was said that their power could be the equivalent to a small country. Each of their members were powerful in strength, knowledge and determination. The vast amount of them gave Neisan an extremely hard time assassinating them all. Traits Members of the Ichizoku would have black hair and eyes, and would be of average height. Coincidentally, a handful of them were skinny and underweight, an example being L. This is possibly due to the food they ate, which was honey bread and barley tea. They ate meat too, but not as often as honey bread. This is also coincidental. Location Their home was on a small island north of the Ranger's Archipelago. It had many different climate changes due to the amount of mana in the Maurin Sea. The geography of the island consisted of high mountains with sudden plateaus on top. The beach shore of the island consisted of spikes ranging outward. The Ichizoku chose this island to settle for the reason that they wouldn't be invaded by other clans and countries, that the stone spikes would prevent enemy ships from docking, along with the climate changes, giving the Clan an advantage. In their city, they lived inside large slanted rocks, with rooms carved in the interior. Massacre The clan was massacred by Neisan, the older brother of L, who was a clanmember. Neisan killed everyone in the clan through assassination, and absorbed their powers. The real reason for this being that Neisan was ordered to by an elder, in order to prevent everyone from suffering from a dangerous plague that was going around. The only survivors were L and Meari, another member. They were spared because they were close to Neisan, for Meari was Neisan's lover, and L his younger brother. The Clan Today The Clan's ruins are all surprisingly still standing and intact, though slightly worn down. This is due to the fact that each brick were enchanted for durability, and the Ichizoku's Enchantments last longer than normal ones. Though now, due to the forces of nature, the island is now submerged, and so is the City. The weapons they used were all destroyed by L by removing the Enchantments, then physically destroying the weapons. Since the island is now submerged, no one knows of the Ichizoku anymore, except for the very few who still remember them through stories or books. Recently, L has been busy resurrecting the clan. He gathered 120 Philosopher's Stones by sacrificing criminals and prisoners, raised the island to be above water, and brought back the Clan to life. This took 8 months, the majority of the time being spent collecting Philosopher's Stones and raising up the Island. After the Clan was resurrected, L told them the truth of Neisan. Only half of the Clan believed him. The other half were afraid to attack Neisan, for if they did, a civil war would start. So, they simply acknowledged him. One month after the Clan was back, life began to become what it was before the Massacre. They reinforced the buildings to be even stronger than they were before. Another month later, Richter discovered that the Clan was brought back. He didn't believe the truth about Neisan. Another month later, the Ing discovered that the Ichizoku were brought back from the dead. War was waged for a week, with raging battles. After the week, they negotiated peace, for neither side could defeat each other. They managed to convince Kakusereta that killing mages were useless ; no matter how many mages they killed, there would still be some left. Now an Ing Hive is inside the Ichizoku's island, underground. Very recently, the Ichizoku were invited to join the war between Prog and the Mandalorians. They were threatened by the Mandalorians, that if they wouldn't join them, they would be killed. So, they sided with Prog. Since the Mandalorians were going to attack them, the Ichizoku raised their island out of the water, enchanted the earth itself, and the island turned into a floating fortress. The Ing Hive is in the center of the island. After the war, which resulted in Prog's victory, the Ichizoku went to a time of peace, not having any conflicts. This caused the Ichizoku to focus on preperations in the event that the peace is to be broken, by developing weapons, building defenses, and establishing a hide out, for if the Ichizoku Island was to be destroyed, they would have somewhere to flee. Recently, they have found a woman who has been in stasis for thousands of years. She was identified to be a clan member and part of the Ichizoku Development Team. Trivia *The name 'Ichizoku' means 'Clan' in Japanese. *They could be considered the equivalent to real-life Japan/Korea. The usual attire of Clan Members coincidentally resembles modern-day clothing. * Their theme :Jetthehawk4260 10:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Groups/Guilds Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages